eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Offworlder
Originally designed for use in zero-gravity combat zones, Offworlder provides users with an alternative in heavy armor technologies. Overview The Offworlder Armor's description of heavy armor is a misnomer, it carries the same max shielding as Exoquatic and Sentry Armors. Due to its relatively new introduction and the fact that its armor is not as heavy as it is described, it is not as widely used as other armors. Requires: Rank 10 and 370 Credits (So..Should we buy it?)(Please state Views and Opinions.) 1)yes.It has good defense.tanker sucks. 1.5: MAYBE. It all depends on the player and the gun choice that they have. For heavy armors such as this, weapons such as the hurricane or the ripper are a terrible choice. If you like heavy weapons such as launchers and propulsion rockets, this is the right armor to use. there is no such thing as a "bad" armor, but I prefer speedy armors rather than strong armors because speedy armors will take longer to kill due to their evasive dodging techniques. 2) NO. For the cost to upgrade an Offworlder, you can get better stats in all categories upgrading an Infantry armor (which is cheaper) and simply using a Jumper mod on it. 3) Maybe. After some updates, the Offworlder is a decent armor. It moves slow but, has a decent jump stat and has the same protection as sentry. 4) NO. After a couple buffs to it, the stats of an unupgraded have changed slightly but for the better. The stats are adequate, but still not quite up to speed with the new high- powered weapons. 5) YES. This armor is great if you want to dodge fire, take fire and look good all at the same time. This armor looks best with Diamond Polish. 6) ABSOLUTELY. This armor is a cross between an unupgraded Airborne and a fully upgraded Sentry. Buy this armor when you can. 7) YES! As well as looking awsome, this armor also jumps higher than any other besides airborne and albatross. It has sentry style shielding with decreased manuverability. With a few upgrades, this armor is very viable for higher-level combat, since you have two things (jump and armor) that make you incredibly difficult to kill when utilized properly. 8) NO! Even though I never bought or used this armor, I have a friend who has it; even though he had upgraded all his stats to 4 or 5 times, he couldn't even kill me once in a Friend Match(I killed him 10 times) though I had a Sentry armor that had been upgraded around 3 times. 9) 100% YES. Offworlder users make the most difficult targets for us dumb players who tend to stay away from such excellent armors. With decent stats all around (especially fully upgraded Jump), the Offworlder is definitely a superior choice. Buy it as soon as possible! 10) DONT BOTHER. The Offworlder has more cons than pros, so Infiltrators or Albatrosses will own this armor easily. If you want shielding and jump, go with an Infantry. The Offworlder is suicide. 11) YES. if you combine this with a gravity hook you will be predictable but untouchable. (in theory) 12) NO. With high upgrading costs and a lot of cons, other armours own the offworlder at a cheaper price and more pros. 13) Yes Yes Yes YES! The only reason that people don't like it is because the fact that they don't give it a chance. The Offworlder has a high jump a bad speed and it's shielding is reasonable. This armor is good for people who want to be armored but want to jump around! 14) NO! The Exoquatic is equal or better in every stat other than jump. Even in that, Exoquatic is just 3 points shy of the Offworlder 15) Not the best choice for an experienced player: I owned this armor when it was first released, at the time my rank was in the 20's. At the time it seemed like an excellent armor, but as my rank increased, this armor proved more and more that it was a very poor choice. Now with a max speed that is equivalent to that of a tanker, a defensive stat of that of a Exoquatic and/ or Sentry, a jump slightly higher than a infantry (but you can hardly tell the difference), and poor swim, this armor is not very useful. Think of it rationally, sure this armors design may be appealing in some ways, but the game is about stats of your armor! If the stats are a mixture of Tanker speed, Exoquatic/Sentry defense, and Infantry jump, it proves to be a hardly useful armor. I am currently rank 80 and I use the Albatross, and I can shred rank 90's to bits that use the Offworlder in a matter of moments with my Ripper Pro. If you would like armor with heavy defense, average speed, jump, and targeting, Infantry is you're armor. But if you think differently of my opinion I can understand:) I Fixed it, can you calm down now? Thanks 16) YEA!!! With a jumper mod its jump reaches 91(enough to clear the bridge on Onrail) which means those extra points of jump can make a difference. Exoquatic with a jumper mod is about 87(NOT enough to clear the bridge because 89 is the minimum). (17) HMM......Maybe Anti-Grav Sprinter will work for Offworlder but you can't get Anti-Grav Sprinter always. So...... Offworlder is +JMP(barely). Not +DEF. Also -- SPD and -SWM. Offworlder is handsome too. :-/ Result: NO Close-range weapons because of slow speed.(H'cane,PC,DC) Yes Long-range weapons because of slow speed.(Vap,Mag,Rip,Not LS......) Yes Explosive weapons because of (barely) high jump.High jump is good to spread explosive things.(RL,RLAP,TT,HF) No Orb weapons (AMJ,Dev) because of slow speed.(Except Menacer) (18) Yes, definitely!!! This Armour is good for those seeking thrill and adventure!!!!! Max Out Everything and it just might work as a close combat Armour!! Handsome and Good with the Diamond Polish! (19) NOO,It has 32 defense(sentry) 12 speed(tanker)68 jump(albatross -2) it is a lowered defense version of a tanker IT SUCKs get snipe,infilrator,exiquatic,airborn (20)DEPENDS, I'm a lvl 46 player with about 4000-5000 skill and I've been using the Offworlder ever since it came out when I was like lvl 20ish. Anyway the Offworlder is an armor geared toward a more adaptable player that can scout, camp, snipe (sort of:/), and carry out heated assaults all in one game. If you can do that then this is the armor type for you. This armor is reletivaly new like the Albatross so you don't see many players using the armors so it could be a nice surprise for your foes if your good with the two armors. (21) NO, this armour has def like exoquatic/sentry (ok), speed like tanker (very bad), 2 less jump than albatross (ok). In comparison to other armours, it has way more cons than pro(s) and is more expensive to upgrade. I would never suggest this armour unless you plan to lose ( mostly, against similar skilled players with better armours). Some says that it "looks good". You decide, but for stats, i can assure you buying and upgrading this armour is a mistake. This armour is not even a good armour for co-op since it doesn't have a good targeting, and jump(it's only pro) isn't useful in co-op. (22) This is not so great since the highest stat is jump, and both the airborne and albatross have better jump, and have better speed. The sentry and exoquatic have the same defenses, so really there is no reason for this armor to be slow. Don't get this armor, even speedy armors can dodge shots even if they have lower sheilding, but the offworlder is too slow for an armor with only +2 shielding unupgraded. Stats Base Stats *Shielding: +2 *Targeting: Adequate (note, this is glitched and will be changed, is also noted assault targeting when updrading) *Speed: +1 *Jump: +20 *Aquatics: +1 *PowerUp: +2 NOTE: The base stat increases/decreases aren't listed in the buy description. Expect ngmoco to change this as well. Base increases seem to be +JMP(68), -SWM(27), --SPD(12), Max Stats *Shielding: +32 *Targeting: Enhanced *Speed: +12 *Jump: +68 *Aquatics: +27 *PowerUp: +16 Cost for first upgrade *Shielding: 85 *Targeting: 50 *Speed: 50 *Jump: 85 *Aquatics: 32 *PowerUp: 50 References Category:Armor